stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Stickman Universe: The First Movie
Stickman Universe: The First Movie '''(or '''The Stickman Universe Movie or Stickman Universe: The Movie) is the first movie of the ''Stickman Universe ''series. The movie focuses on Vincent Universe and Universe Crew dealing against a dark criminal underground organization that has been plotting to unearth a fortune that threatens to push Hope City to a brink of "otherworldly change" and must stop them from doing so. The movie lasts for 43 minutes, marking it as the first ever animation in the series to last more than the "then" animation duration of 3 - 7 minutes. A sequel to the movie titled ''Stickman Universe 2: The Magician's Awakening '' Plot The movie begins where an unknown man is running through the slums of Hope City, running away from an unseen group. He manages to evade them through the many parts of the crooked streets and buildings, but eventually finds himself cornered at a storm drain. One of the person who is after him holds him at gunpoint and demands he surrender the Other Compass, however he refuses, saying that what they will do will endanger everyone in the city, but the man says that he doesn't care and only cares about getting the uncovered treasures beneath the city. As the man tells him about the consequences of the actions he will take if he insists, the person cocks his gun and prepares to shoot him, however, Jay arrives and knocks down the man's other henchmen and disarms him. Jay then tells him that it is night and that it would be rude to disturb the people who are sleeping at this time and gives him the option to continue or to back away and run off. The man threatens him for intervening and vows to come back and leaves. Jay then asks the man what happened and why they were chasing him and as the man is about to explain, the screen goes black as the opening credits roll. The scene then switches to Vincent Universe running towards school, and is immediately followed by Red, Dark Green, Jessie Laurens, Paige Riley and Amy Skye. The group hurries for school, but are stopped at the sight of a bunch of criminals holding an armored truck filled with money from the nearby bank hostage. Vincent and the others go to a nearby alley, drop their bags and mobilize to take down the criminals. Vincent, Red, Jessie, Dark Green, Paige and Amy are able to knock out most of the criminals, but some of them are still standing and calls for reinforcement. Kiro then arrives and helps the group to quickly take them all down, leaving them for the police afterwards. The group go back to the alley and take their backpacks and arrive at Hope City High School just in time for their first class to begin. At lunchtime, the group get together to eat just outside the library. Hinamaya Iku greets Vincent and the others, asking them if they plan on coming back to Luxury City next summer which the group all say yes to. Kiro then reaches them and informs them about somebody Jay had rescued last night and that after school, they have to make way to the hideout immediately to discuss an urgent matter Jay wants to tell them personally. A few hours later after school, Vincent and the others all go to the hideout and meet Jay. Jay gathers them, Alfa's group and Andrew's. When Vincent asks what is going on, Jay introduces them to Nick Rayford, the man he saved the night before. Characters *Vincent Universe *Red *Jessie Laurens *Paige Riley *Amy Skye *Darkmon Greene *Kiro *Jay *Robert Danger *Harry Danger *Nick Rayford *The Underground Syndicate **Elise Macintosh **Ban Lavender **Postomus Vandalier **Freddie Idaho **Ark Jameson *Quentin Gallery be Added... Trivia *The movie takes place sometime in Part 3 of the first chapter. Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Movies)